Tsuna's Kissing Adventures
by sunashiro9
Summary: A bunch of little drabbles of Tsuna being kissed and essentially gathering his harem of men and women. Each chapter will be for a different character, and hopefully in order of appearance. The title is rater lame, but please give it a chance! : )
1. Gokudera Hayato

It didn't really come as a surprise- Gokudera always acted overly obsessed and attentive. Still, Tsuna was hardly prepared for a kiss from the puppy-like boy. A confession maybe, with lots of blushing and asking for forgiveness for being so presumptuous as to like him, would have been feasible. Instead, he was cornered on one of the days Yamamoto hadn't accompanied them to Tsuna's room after school. They were just talking, about school or the family maybe, and then Gokudera just did it. He leaned across the table and kissed him.

Tsuna didn't have time to respond before Gokudera ran off, face blazing red and hands slammed over his mouth. Tsuna himself raised his finger to slowly brush his lips. Then Yamamoto randomly to finally showed up, asking in his ever happy way what was wrong with Gokudera. As he could hardly tell the truth, he just mumbled something, still a reeling from his _first kiss_ being stolen.

But eventually, when the shock wore off a bit, he chuckled, interrupting Yamamoto's story of some baseball thing or another. When asked why, he could only say that that hadn't been entirely a surprise at all.


	2. Yamamoto Takeshi

Yamamoto was the ever-cheerful idiot he always seemed to be, and Tsuna could read nothing different from that. So there was nothing to warn him of the sudden brush of lips against his.

He leaned back from it all nonchalant, not even seeming embarrassed or self conscious about it, even though Gokudera was sitting right there, staring at him with murder written in his face.

This time, Tsuna really was completely caught by surprise, but it not necessarily in a bad way. Gokudera took his time recovering, mouth open and closing like a fish before he could find his voice and start yelling at Yamamoto in full volume.

Tsuna just kind of sat there thinking; certainly, this would be the start of a lot of changes in his life, with first Gokudera and now Yamamoto doing this kind of thing. Life was definitely bound to start getting very interesting for the 10th Vongola heir apparent.

* * *

_Thank you so much for actually reviewing and/or adding this to your favorites!_  
_I already have quite a few chapters written out, so another bunch will be coming out soon._

_The list so far:_  
_Lambo_  
_Ryohei_  
_Hibari_  
_Dino_  
_Mukuro_  
_Longchamp_  
_Basil_  
_Haru/Kyoko_  
_Xanxus_  
_Lal Mirch/ Colonello_

_If any of those are out of order- which is likely- or you want someone who isn't listed please tell me :3_


	3. Lambo

Lambo

When baby Lambo kissed him, it was a wet, snotty- almost disgusting- peck on the cheek. Tsuna was pretty sure he hadn't known what he was doing, or was simply copying something he had seen "Maman" do to him.

When 15-year-old Lambo popped out of the pink smoke from that stupid bazooka- why did a 5-year-old have that anyways? – and gave him a full kiss on the mouth, he was a little startled but could pass it off as a mistake. Lambo _had_ just come from the future, and could have been in the middle of a date or something.

But when the 25-year-old Lambo appeared, completely out of the blue, and immediately made a grab for him, slamming their lips together, Tsuna had to actually consider that there might be something here. This Lambo seemed completely lucid, and likely held some sort of feelings for him. It was a troubling thought for Tsuna, especially if it started with the 5 year old version.

* * *

_Thank you so much for all the reviews! X3  
I added your suggestions to the list… though some will be harder to write than others. ^^'  
Hope you liked this chapter as well!_

_The Updated List:_

_Bianchi_  
_Ryohei_  
_Hibari  
I-Pin  
Haru/Kyoko_  
_Dino  
Futa  
Longchamp_  
_Mukuro  
Lancia  
Basil_  
_Xanxus  
Kawahira  
Uni_  
_Lal Mirch/ Colonello  
Adult Reborn  
Skull  
Viper  
Fon_


	4. Bianchi

_Whoops, forgot this in the other chapters… ^^'_

_Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns KHR- if I did, it would be more of a slash than it already is XP_

_

* * *

_

'_Poor Gokudera_' was the first thought in Tsuna's head. This was the second time he had seen someone else kiss his precious Tenth, and this time it was his sister to boot…

Tsuna had been minding his own business, just walking home from school at peace for the first time in a while. He was alone but that was no big deal. Yamamoto had some baseball club duties to take care of and Gokudera had said he would catch up. He hadn't expected Bianchi-san to pop up, but that was okay. Tsuna had patched things up with her so he needn't fear for his life anymore.

She walked closer, a little too close for his comfort, but he could tolerate it- and didn't Westerners have different ideas about that kind of stuff anyways? She said some nonsense about the Vongola or whatever before she leaned even closer, giving him a light peck on the cheek. Tsuna sighed with relief when she finally went away from him, only to hear a sort of strangled noise behind him.

There stood Gokudera, not even reacting to his sister with his usual stomach pain- he was much too angry for that. Tsuna was, for once, quick to realize that it had looked much worse from Gokudera's viewpoint- as though she had _really_ kissed him. Uh-oh. The situation between the two siblings already bothered Tsuna, and here he was adding fuel to the fire.

Reborn solved that problem for him. He walked by, apparently oblivious to the tension, and Bianchi followed after him like a lost puppy. Gokudera collapsed shortly after, his sister disease (what exactly _IS_ it called?) finally catching up with him. Tsuna hurried over to take care of his friend, his mind finally able to comprehend what had actually happened.

'_Well,_' he thought, '_at least she sort of approves of me now?_' It never occurred to Tsuna that Bianchi could have just added herself to that growing list as well…

* * *

_That was painful. I have a really hard time with het… but oh well, hope you enjoyed it.  
Since I have not updated in a few days, I shall try to put another chapter or 2 up tonight. :3  
Thank you for all the reviews! It really makes me happy to know someone's actually out there and likes this enough to take that extra minute. X3  
And to answer a semi-popular question… Longchamp is here because he gets little attention and I thought it would be funny, don't you think so too? :D_

_The Updated List:  
Ryohei  
Hibari  
I-Pin  
Haru/Kyoko  
Dino  
Futa  
Longchamp  
Mukuro  
Lancia  
Basil  
Chrome  
Xanxus  
Bel/Fran  
Byakuran  
Kawahira  
Uni  
Lal Mirch/ Colonello  
Adult Reborn  
Skull  
Viper  
Fon  
Enma_

_And keep giving me suggestions and feedback! I love it and you guys so much! X3_


	5. Ryohei Sasagawa

_Disclaimer: KHR is not mine D:_

_

* * *

_

Sempai had always been a little eccentric and not just a little stupid, so Tsuna easily dismissed the kiss he received as only something spur-of-the-moment. When it kept happening- for a full week!- he couldn't just pretend nothing had happened. Apparently, sempai was persistent too.

* * *

_Well, that was short. But I have EXTREME difficulties seeing this pairing at all, and yet am forced to do it by my own rules….. OTL  
Hope you enjoyed this very short thing anyways, another is coming soon. :3_

_The Updated List:  
Hibari  
I-Pin  
Haru/Kyoko  
Dino  
Futa  
Longchamp  
Mukuro  
Lancia  
Basil  
Chrome  
Xanxus  
Bel/Fran  
Byakuran  
Kawahira  
Uni  
Lal Mirch/ Colonello  
Adult Reborn  
Skull  
Viper  
Fon  
Enma_


	6. Hibari Kyoya

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna was absolutely terrified when Hibari caught him on the roof alone. Figuring he'd finally ran out of luck and managed to truly irk the Disciplinary Committee head in some obscure way, he stared up at him, shaking like a leaf. But instead of the tonfa he'd been expecting to whipping towards him, Hibari's face rushed at his.

Tsuna opened his mouth to let out his customary "HIII~!", but instead got Hibari's lips pressed hard to his. This was the longest one yet, lasting nearly a minute; and yet, neither of them reacted or moved in the slightest. Tsuna couldn't with Hibari holding him tightly by the shoulders and his natural fears of the possible death if he ruined this moment.

When he finally let him go, Tsuna could almost cry with relief. And Hibari just smirked and walked off with that being that.

* * *

_Yuck, another semi-short one. And I feel I butchered what could have been an awesome one….. well, if people like it, I'll keep it as is but I'm going to try rewriting this in my spare time :P_

_The next one should be up in a couple days :D_

_Next Up:  
I-Pin  
Haru/Kyoko  
Dino  
Futa  
Longchamp  
Mukuro  
Lancia  
Basil  
Chrome  
Xanxus  
Bel/Fran  
Byakuran  
Kawahira  
Uni  
Lal Mirch/ Colonello  
Adult Reborn  
Skull  
Viper  
Fon  
Enma_


	7. IPin

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR_

* * *

I-pin was one of the many who had taken up residence in Tsuna's home. He wasn't really upset about that, even if he made a fuss about having to watch them all the time. Even if they blocked any possible 'alone' time with Kyoko. And even if they were always kicking up storm. He didn't resent there presence at all.

I-Pin was actually one of the better ones, being the nice calm child she was, and she was equally nice when her future self was dragged out by Lambo's random mis-fires. Tsuna liked her well enough and was touched when she gave him a peck on the cheek. It was innocent enough- especially compared to the attentions he'd recently been receiving- so he gave her a little hug and carried on with his slacking.

* * *

_I feel so horrible! 'Next day' turned into months! You guys left such nice reviews and such too! Dx  
I'm trying to get some things together, but for now, I can safely say that I'll update at least once a week. And I shall try for longer chapters from now on. _

_FYI: I'm partial to the non-hetero couples with Tsuna, so the girl chapters will most likely be one the innocent side. If you would like a specific character to get a 'juicier' chapter, by all means tell me and I will try to comply._

_Next Up:  
Haru/Kyoko (they'll be mixed in somewhere)  
Dino  
Futa  
Longchamp  
Mukuro  
Lancia  
Basil  
Chrome  
Xanxus  
Bel/Fran  
Byakuran  
Kawahira  
Uni  
Lal Mirch/ Colonello  
Adult Reborn  
Skull  
Viper  
Fon  
Enma_


	8. Asking for Advice

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR_

* * *

Dino was his 'big brother' since he too had been through the hell that was Reborn. And yet, aside from the occasional klutzy move, Dino was the antithesis to Tsuna in everyway; he had the looks, the charisma, and the authority of a true mafia boss. And HE had probably managed to get above a failing grade on tests. As much as he did appreciate Dino, there was always a little resentment hiding in the back of his mind.

His visits were always a bit spontaneous too, and this latest one was no exception. Tsuna was pretty sure Dino only came by to get a little vacation and enjoy the generally free sushi at Yamamoto's, but it was still nice that he would check up on him too. Although not exactly part of the Vongola, he was one of the few Tsuna actually trusted to go to for advice, on the family, on girls, or on whatever else could bother dame-Tsuna at the time of one of his visits.

This time, Tsuna wanted to ask if the over-affection he'd been subject too of late was a boss thing, or whether he was just that lucky. Dino was sipping his coffee (he hadn't quite accustomed to tea yet) and waiting for Tsuna to start. And he was taking his sweet time about it. Talking about a guy kissing you- several guys- and a few others wasn't exactly 'normal' even for Tsuna's messed up life.

"Whydoguyskeepkissingme!"

"Pardon?" The frustration had finally erupted, and come out much too fast for Dino to catch. Poor Tsuna would have to try again.

He took a deep breath and tried again. "Why does my 'family' keep trying to kiss me?"

Dino was at a loss on this one; typically, he was asked for advice on Kyoko, or perhaps how to elude Reborn, or even just to commiserate over the pain Reborn always caused. This was definitely not under any of those categories. He had to feel bad for the kid, always getting mixed up in such odd situations.

"Well," he started, "do you mean maman? Because she is your mother so that should be fine." He was purposely misunderstanding, but keeping a straight face while just diving into this would be inpossible.

"No!" Frustrated, Tsuna elaborated, "it all started with Gokudera just kissing me out of the blue, then Yamamoto, then Lambo- in THREEE different ways!- then Onii-san for a WEEK, and then even Hibari-san!" This came out a bit rushed, but there was no way for Dino to not have understood this time. He felt no need to add the innocent I-pin's peck, or Bianchi's whatever that was- it was completely different and they were at least girls.

And Dino promptly started laughing, which he covered up as fast as he could at Tsuna's injured and indignant look.  
"Well," pausing to clear his throat and the laughs. Then he realized just what he had heard. "Did you say that KYOYA kissed you too?"

With much blushing, a murmured "yes" came out of the young tenth.

Choking back another laugh- he couldn't even imagine, Kyoya of all people!- Dino started with his actual advice. "I honestly have no idea."

"WHAT! You have to know something! There's nothing I can do? But you always had an answer before!" Tsuna looked on the verge of a panic attack. Sure, all these kisses hadn't really bothered him at the time, but when it finally sunk in that he was being KISSED by his GUARDIANS, the panic had started to set in. And Dino was really the only one he could turn to with this. Reborn would probably laugh at him or say that it was strengthening his family's bonds, and anyone else would probably laugh at him too.

"Tsuna, you have to understand." Dino felt a little mean doing this, but he had to disillusion him and at least help him adjust to this. "You do look like a girl. You're normally timid and meek like a girl. Sure, you can be the Tenth everyone expects, and you have that hidden strengthof yours, but your outer appearance is still feminine. You are the epitome of UKE," Dino concluded. He had actually been thinking that for a while, but hadn't really had the need to say anything and bring the poor guy down even more than his status of 'dame-Tsuna' did.

_Why does Dino-san even _know_ what uke means?_ Tsuna thought to himself, absorbing what he was told. He couldn't really do anything about any of that. His looks weren't exactly going to change, and though he had time to grow, even he doubted he would become 'manly' any time soon. And his timidity wasn't really a quick fix either; he had been raised with bullying and become the perfect target because of it.

"B-b-but they are guys! Why would they even want to kiss me?" Tsuna asked desperately.

"You're their boss. They look up to you, and admire you, and because of your looks that admiration has gone a bit farther I suppose. Perhaps you even have some weird pheromone thing going on?" Dino said slowly, puzzling through the question. He was no help in this situation, and he knew it, but he could at least try to get Tsuna resigned to this, just as they both eventually accepted every crazy and dangerous thing Reborn put them through.

Tsuna didn't really want to accept this, didn't want this to be true, and definitely didn't want it to continue. But it really wasn't looking like there was anything he could do. At least there weren't many other people he was in contact with that would catch this... thing to kiss him.

A thought occurred to him. "Dino-san, y-y-you don't want to kiss me, r-right?"

"No, you're my little brother. Plus I'm not around you enough, or sexually deprived enough, to be tempted. Remember that you guys _are_ going through puberty." He had actually just thought of that, but it was a valid point. Dino could remember some rather interesting happenings from his own school days. Poor Tsuna was looking a bit worse for wear after this discussion; perhaps Tsuna was the one needing a vacation. Maybe he should invite him to stay with him in Italy for a while?

"Kufufufu."

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of that particular voice.

"Oya oya. No need to be frightened, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I just happened to hear your problem, and came by to help." Mukuro was perched on the window looking perfectly at ease and perfectly terrifying to the youn man.

Dino just sipped his coffee as Tsuna scrambled as far as his room permitted from the window. "Y-y-y-you want to HELP me?" he stuttered out at last in a squeaky voice. Dino sighed. Tsuna's panic was starting to set in again after all his work to calm him down. Well, this was Mukuro, the last of his guardians and the man who wanted to possess his body. One had to question such goals when all the others were acting so amorously.

"But of course. I too am one of your guardians, and what else would be my purpose for coming here?" This was said with his smirk in place, as he casually swung into the room, closing in on his prey- or rather, Tsuna.

"To 'possess my body', to hurt me, to put some other plan into action; anything that is the opposite of helping," Tsuna listed off, eyes getting wider and wider- if that was possible- the closer Mukuro got.

"Oya, that's not a very flattering view of me you have. Aren't you the forgiving young Vongola? Shouldn't you look past all my misdeeds and trust me a little?" Smirk still in place, Mukuro looked anything but sincere, so his appeal fell a little flat. But Tsuna was the benevolent young Tenth, and that was one of the few things he did pride himself on. Mukuro wasn't all bad, or he wouldn't have let his underlings escape while he was captured or saved Chrome's life. Perhaps he _could_ give him a chance?

"W-w-well, I guess you are right," Tsuna grudgingly allowed, "So what can I do about this kissing- phenomenon?"

"So glad you've decided to accept my help," Mukuro elated with a happy- creepy- smile. "First things first, you must choose someone."

"W-what?" This was not sounding like the type of help Tsuna had been anticipating.

"And might I suggest choosing the best of your guardians?" he continued on, hardly stopping at Tsuna's interjection and now only within a few feet of the terrified boy.

"Ch-choose? The b-b-b-best?" Tsuna looked utterly confused. Dino, forgotten at the table with his coffee, was just enjoying the show. Perhaps those years with Reborn had developed an enjoyment for the torture of others or at least an immunity to the normal urge to protect people from such antics? (read _sadisim _and _apathy_)

"Why yes. And who could ever be a better choice than me?" Mukuro leaned in close to his face, and only now could Tsuna smell a hint of alcohol. Was THE Mukuro drunk? That would explain this situation a little better...

Before he could even really process that information though, Mukuro beared down on him and actually did it. He kissed him. After the talk with Dino- _he was still in the room, wasn't he?_- he really did feel resigned to this.

As suddenly as it happened, Mukuro was gone again, a tonfa hitting his place just above Tsuna's head.

Tsuna, still a little shell-shocked from all of this, looked up at the tonfa, then around the room for the source. Hibari-san was sitting on the window sill, much the same as Mukuro had earlier, and glaring daggers at said mist guardian.

"Oya oya. That was not very nice of you Hibari Kyoya. You interrupted my business with the young Vongola." Mukuro had his trident in hand, which had appeared from somewhere, and he was now standing slightly to the side of Tsuna.

"I have been meaning to bite you to death, and now is a suitable time." Hibari stepped into the room, barely glancing at Dino- who waved- and moving towards Mukuro with a murderous intent.

_Is Hibari-san saving me?_ Tsuna was wholly confused on how this situation had come about, but was backing away slowly from the two dangerous people.

"Kufufu, bite me to death? That sounds highly suggestive Kyoya. I did not know you thought of me that way." At that, Hibari finally charged, tonfa aimed straight at the unperturbed Mukuro.

KLANG! A long sword was stopping both the tonfa and trident, and preventing the resulting clash. Customary smile in place, Yamamoto was holding the two back with apparent ease.

"TENTH! Are you okay?" Gokudera came in a second after the rain guardian, already yelling. Tsuna was trying- unsuccessfully- to blend into the wall and away from everyone, yet Gokudera immediately honed in on him running up much like a dog to start worrying over him.

_They came to my rescue!_ His panic was slowly residing with the presense of his friends, so Tsuna stood up again and looked around the room. Yamamoto was still holding his position between Hibari-san and Mukuro, and Gokudera was looking panic stricken in front of him. He could still see Dino-san at the table with his coffee; apparently he was just content to watch the proceedings instead of helping him. Worse and worse, Reborn was the latest visitor through the window, and looked positively gleeful at the bit of chaos to be seen. Perhaps he should just start locking it to keep all the unwanted out?

"Gokudera, I'm fine," he sighed, pushing his right hand man away and regaining some much needed personal space. "How did you know I needed help anyways?"

"Well, I was coming to visit, then met the baseball freak along the way," interrupting himself to shoot a glare at Yamamoto, "so he tagged along. Sawada-san let us in, and then we heard that bastard's voice and charged in." It was hard to tell who he was referring to by 'that bastard' so Tsuna just let that part slide. Gokudera looked like he wanted a treat or praise for being so quick to come help, eyes all shiny and excited. Tsuna sighed, what had happened to his peaceful, if pitiful, existence?

"Thanks Gokudera, Yamamoto," Tsuna said, smiling at the two. Hibari-san scoffed at the friendly display and let up on Yamamoto's sword, turning back toward the window to leave. Mukuro moved past Yamamoto in a falsh, and in front of the young Vongola, pushing past a burning Gokudera without a single care for the possible consequences.

"Arrivederci, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I shall you leave to your mafia dogs. I hope my help was well received." With a pleasant smile adorning his face, Mukuro bent down and stole his lips once again, before mist enveloped him and Chrome was the one whose lips were pressed to Tsuna's. She promptly faded from the stress of the possession, so Gokudera couldn't do much beyond stutter and steam at the indignity his precious Tenth was put through.

Hibari Kyoya looked rather sullen and glared at the unconscious girl, as if wanting to see Mukuro there to continue their fight. As his glare changed nothing, he was quickly disinterested in the weak girl, and instead shifted his focus to Tsuna. He pushed past the raging Gukudera in the same uncaring manner, and up to Tsuna. The poor boy was frozen solid from the last attack on his young teenage psyche and could do little to prevent Hibari from doing the same.

Mukuro and Hibari-san were very different persons. Mukuro Rokudo was a manipulative man, always looking for a way to meet his goals. Hibari Kyoya was just violent, and always looking for a good, satisfying fight. Kissing wise, they were rather similar. Mukuro had- probably and hopefully- kissed him to get something, but Hibari was taking this kiss as- again hopefully- a challenge or something against Mukuro. Tsuna was frozen, but Hibari seemed to want to erase every bit of Mukuro and was quite literally _devouring_ him. Unlike the last time however, this lasted much shorter and before Tsuna could move- whether to push him away or something else even he wasn't sure- Hibari-san was at the window and gone. Really, what happened to his amazing reflexes and fast reactions he had when shot by Reborn? Was it impossible for him to protect himself from all this?

During his panic/reflective process, someone started laughing. Turning, Tsuna saw Dino clutching his sides and rolling on the floor with laughter. Reborn was even smiling at his student's predicament. Yamamoto was looking as serene as ever, but Gokudera looked about ready to blow a gasket. He had just seen two- TWO!- people steal his precious Tenth's lips, and Tsuna had done very little against it.

"Leave," a tired, and slightly cold voice commanded. Everyone looked up at that. Tsuna was looking decidedly worse for wear, and pointing at the door to his room. "Leave," he repeated.

Gokudera tried to sputter something about needing to help, but was silenced with a look and left. Yamamoto followed after the Storm guardian with a apolegetic smile thrown back at Tsuna. Reborn hopped over and took a perch on Yamamoto's shoulder, a scary gleam in his eyes as he looked at his current student. Tsuna stopped Dino before he could leave.

"Was that- was all _that_ just puberty? Or pheromones?" And now his voice started to take a desperate tone, "should I take Mukuro's adivce and just 'choose one'?"

"Well Tsuna, I think you're just going to have to figure that out on your own. But I would suggest not choosing any one person. Your family might fall apart if you do." With that last bit of foreboding advice, Dino also left, closing the door after him. Tsuna sank to the floor, head in his hands.

_What was he going to do?_ Tsuna felt empty and tired from all the stuff that had happened, and when he had just been looking for advice! But everyone's reactions stuck with him. Dino-san had laughed, and looking humoursly on this would be a good way of handling it, but difficult for him, so that wouldn't do. Gokudera had just blown up, which wasn't in his nature so that was out too. Reborn had looked amused or interested in the prospects of all this, and that was just scary. Yet Yamamoto had actually seemed pretty unaffected by it all, not really reacting or anything.

That was it! He would just ignore it all and stay unaffected! Ap-ap, what was the word? Apathetic! He wouldn't care. Tsuna was very proud of his decision, and shoved all the worry and panic behind him; he just wouldn't care or do anything about all of this kissing business. Finally at peace, he got up and went down stairs to ask his mother when dinner was going to be.

* * *

_Here's another one for you. A bit late- actually really late, but my season is finally over so I may start actually updating on time. ^^'  
Longest chapter EVER! and guest appearances so i hope you are all appeased. It slightly killed me to write this much, so it took longer than i wanted  
_

QUESTION: WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE LONGER CHAPTERS? OR SHORTER FASTER CHAPTERS? _(though it's not like i'm a very fast updater anyways...Dx)  
And did you like this chapter? Or rather this style? different from my previous drabbles..._

_Sorry for anyone who is a D27 fan- I am not. Though if you want something like that, shoot me a message and i might write an actual fic for that?  
Going to try to re-write chapters and make them longer, but that will be happening VERY slowly..._

_Next Up:  
Haru/Kyoko (they'll be mixed in somewhere), **Futa**, Longchamp, Mukuro, Lancia, __Basil, Chrome, Xanxus, Bel/Fran, Byakuran, Kawahira, Uni, Lal Mirch/ Colonello, Adult Reborn, Skull, Viper, Fon, Verde?, Primo, Enma, Shoichi, Spanner, Squalo? _


	9. Chapter 9

Now, given his new-found apathy, Tsuna was very determinedly being normal. He treated all his guardians just as he had before the whole kissing mess, and it was even working! He most definitely was getting odd looks from them, and he certainly wasn't avoiding being alone with them. Not at all. Everything was normal.

So when a loud fight started in front of his house, Tsuna was startled out of his chosen normalcy. This wasn't the kids, and it wasn't Gokudera's overprotective bursts or Nii-san's exuberant shouts of "EXTREME!" These voices were decidedly female. Finally making his way to the door, he opened it with caution, only just letting his head peek out. The voices immediately stopped, and Haru and Kyoko turned as one to look at him. His forced apathy and ostrich-like attitude did not help him prepare for what happened next.

"HAHI-! Tsuna-san! Now he can decide!" Kyoko looked a bit surprised, and Haru determined, and both turned as one and leaned forward. Luckily, Tsuna was mostly behind the door and could make a quick escape. Unluckily, Reborn decided to meddle just then and yanked the door open and revealing him fully.

As the girls had been coming at him with such force, and he had been attempting to back away, they ended up in a big pile on the ground, of course with Haru and Kyoko's lips firmly planted on whatever part of his face they could get to. Haru ended up with Tsuna's forehead, and Kyoko had only just missed his lips and got him on the cheek.

Tsuna was revisited by the previous week's dread- _even if it was his supposed crush!_- and thought to himself that it couldn't possibly get worse. Only for Gokudera and Yamamoto show up at just that moment.

Don't know why I bother trying to say I will update on time; that obviously didn't work. Well, welcome new readers, and thank you old ones for trying this again. I was a little inspired since the series is now over.  
_Haru/Kyoko, __**Futa**__, Longchamp, Mukuro, Lancia,__Basil, Chrome, Xanxus, Bel/Fran, Byakuran, Kawahira, Uni, Lal Mirch/ Colonello, Adult Reborn, Skull, Viper, Fon, Verde?, Primo, Enma, Shoichi, Spanner, Squalo_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If KHR was mine, there would be a lot more than just hints of slash.

Tsuna was confused. What happened to his normal days? Haru and Kyoko stopping by was one thing, but Yamamoto and Gokudera at the same time? And catching him in that weird position? There went his shield of apathy and normalcy.

Unsurprisingly, Gokudera had blown up, figuratively and literally, and even Yamamoto's eyes had taken on a slightly dangerous glint, that smile looking a little more forced. The girls had been initially thrilled and disappointed their lips hadn't reached their coveted location, before noticing Tsuna's stillness and their new company.

While Kyoko may come off a bit clueless and Haru willingly blind with her gusto, neither could miss the danger, and beat a hasty retreat. They couldn't even get an answer to their question! Plans would have to be made to try again without interruption.

Tsuna was still on the ground. After the initial shock at the girls, and the realization he'd just been kissed- again!- he was a bit dazed. Taking the opportunity, both boys surged forward to help their precious Tsuna up, while glaring daggers at the retreating backs. Still out of it, Tsuna was led/dragged into his house and up to his room. It wasn't until he was deposited on his bed did he realize where he was.

Namely in his room. With Gokudera and Yamamoto. Something he had really been trying to avoid. After that last debacle, he didn't really want anyone else in his room.

Tsuna just sat where he had been placed, still a little shell-shocked, and more than willing to disappear into lala land while wishing desperately for everything to just be normal. Gokudera still looked royally mad, and Yamamoto still had a dangerous air to his usual facade, and Tsuna was just dazed.

In the middle of all the heavy and not so heavy thoughts, in wandered Fuuta.

"Tsuna-nii!" he squealed with glee upon spotting his beloved savior and adoptive brother. He rushed over and pecked the still bewildered Tsuna right on the cheek. As Fuuta was backing off, his eyes got starry and things started to float.

* * *

I truly am sorry for taking this long. And I'm shocked and thrilled that I have new readers and even alerts and favorites! I don't even know how you find this poor little drabble fic of mine. Thank you to continuing readers, reviews, and new arrivals! I truly appreciate the feedback! Knowing there were people waiting for a new chapter made this actually happen. I make no promises about another update, as that always seems to be for naught, so until next time!

_Futa__, Longchamp, Mukuro, Lancia,Basil, Chrome, Xanxus, Bel/Fran, Byakuran, Kawahira, Uni, Lal Mirch/ Colonello, Adult Reborn, Skull, Viper, Fon, Verde?, Primo, Enma, Shoichi, Spanner, Squalo_


End file.
